


Bro's Too Good at This

by FightTheThorn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Duct Tape, Gag, Implied Incest, Puppets, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Slice of Life, Smuppets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightTheThorn/pseuds/FightTheThorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After another round with Bro, Dave loses again and finds himself in a position he’s too familiar with. As he works against the rope binding his body, he begins to realize that perhaps he’s enjoying it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bro's Too Good at This

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dave](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15686) by DokiDick. 



> AUTHOR’S NOTE: I came across http://bondagestuck.tumblr.com/post/40167405142/dave-and-then-one-of-many-dave-shots-we-have-in (actual model: http://dokidick.tumblr.com/ ) and I COULD NOT help myself. The model that did this shoot does not know what can of worms that has just been unleashed. Freakin’ love Dave and this photo-shoot is perfect. I really hope that Dave goes through another one of these scenarios. I’d apologize… but I’m not sorry.

Dave hated tape. 

Whenever he and Bro would get into a fight, there’d always be that moment where Dave let his guard down, and that’s when Bro would strike. 

The tape went over his mouth to keep him from shouting, the rope came next as it was looped around his wrists and eventually it’d end up all over his body. 

He didn’t have the time for this. He needed to get the game set into motion. His friends were counting on him.

But here he was dressed in his snazzy black suit and tie, bound in red rope, black tape placed over his mouth in an “X” shape. 

Bro said a small quip about helping him become like his big “Bro” and then set Dave down on one of the red chairs around their house with both those creepy puppets with rumps as big as the moon and Lil’ Cal to watch him across the room. 

Dave let out a sigh and a groan as he just lay there, his eyes glazed over from behind his round shades. 

The ropes were tight against his body, which felt nice in a way, constricting, but comfortable at the same time.

Now that he thought on it, this happened too often. 

In fact, there were times when Dave would get into fights on purpose. Maybe that’s where his openings always came from. 

He started to like it. 

It’s not like it was that big of a deal, but he didn’t have the time to lie around in a chair. His friends were starting to get on edge, especially Rose. After a few minutes sitting there, pulling every few seconds at the ropes, wondering if Bro might have left him an opening of his own.

He didn’t.

Dave wondered if Bro knew that these little punishments Bro put him in had become more than just that. Of course, Bro seemed to know everything. 

‘ _Better get out of this before Rose throws another fit._ ’ Dave closed his eyes as he tried to figure out where the knots were as he pulled against his bonds. He let out a few groans and unhappy grunts, glancing at Lil’ Cal.

After another minute or so, Dave realized that his struggles were fruitless. The knots had been placed out of his reach and the only thing that Dave could do was to somehow hop over to one of the many various knives around the building and cut free.

However, how he was supposed to even sit up in his current state would be an issue. 

Dave let out another grunt toward Lil’ Cal in hopes that he could just avoid the whole effort. 

He always liked the tape least. Though, it was nothing on the ball gag his Bro tried out once. It really made the situation… odd and uncomfortable. Still, the helplessness of it all was getting to him and he couldn’t help himself. 

‘ _Fuck._ ’ Dave rolled his head back and closed his eyes. 

Bro had tied rope around his groin area, causing a very prominent boner to reveal itself down in those nice pants of his. 

Dave could think of nothing else he could do but struggle, then again, struggling would make his bulge bigger and harder to hide. There were ups and downs to this whole predicament. 

He thrashed around, knowing it would do nothing, but hoped it would ease his frustration. Dave pushed against the rope around his legs, leaving as far forward as he could to get at his arms as well.

Shibari wasn’t only pretty, it was effective. 

Finally, Dave fell back, growling as he found his hope of freedom getting dim. He thrashed about once more in defiance and then just let his head fall back and closed his eyes. 

It was about this time, _each time_ that Bro would walk in. Today was no exception. 

In walked Bro, blinking down at Dave as if surprised, but not at the same time. His shades hid his eyes, but Dave could see it. Neither of them were very good at hiding their emotions from each other.

Bro walked over, placing one hand on the arm of the chair and the other brushing away hair from Dave’s shades. “Give up?”

Dave paused for a moment, as he always did when Bro would ask this question. 

They stared at one another for a moment, what felt like an eternity, and finally, Dave gave in.

He nodded, closing his eyes so he didn’t have to see the look on his brother’s face. 

That knowing smirk. Bro would turn his gaze down onto Dave’s bulge and shake his head.

Dave let out a yelp as Bro simply cupped his brother’s groin, pushing the erection up against his chest. 

Bro chuckled as Dave let out a growl from behind the gag. “You shouldn’t enjoy this so much. It’s the reason you can never get free.”

‘ _Yeah, like you don’t plan this each time._ ’ Dave watched as Bro removed his hand from his groin to start untying the knots at his feet first. 

It took a minute or two, much less than the time it took to actually tie the knots in the first place. Bro was careful, making sure that he didn’t create more issues while trying to get Dave out his bonds. 

Then, without warning (always without warning) Bro flipped Dave over onto his stomach and then went to work at the wrists and the surrounding knots that so effectively bound him. 

A little longer this time, but Dave didn’t mind so much. He could feel the rope loosen in places and then eventually come all the way off. 

Bro walked away, the coiled hemp rope over his shoulder, waving a single hand as he did.

Dave moved to sit up, watching him go. He shook his head and then started to peel away the tape from his mouth.

“Fuck!” Dave shouted, pulling the tape off and rubbing the sting it left behind. “This is why I hate tape.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Homestuck. All credit goes to Andrew Hussie. 
> 
> The model does not belong to me either, but if I could've done that bondage on him, I'd be in Heaven.


End file.
